I Thought I Loved You
by Hermione12XOX
Summary: Hermione escapes Hogwarts. Harry gets depressed. She goes back with a fiance, and Ginny helps her get Harry back. The stroy is way better then it sounds...I swear
1. Pillow Fight

I Thought I Loved You…

**I Thought I Loved You…**

**Pillow Fight**

**Chapter 1**

"Shut up!!" I said laughing at my fiancé, Alex.

"Oh yeah why should I?" he said tickling me (A/N: Hermione's fiancé is a new character not belonging to the movie)

I had met Alex, a little bit before ending my 7th grade at Hogwarts. He went to Hogwarts too, but I had never noticed him, at least not after the fight with Voldemort. I remember everything like if it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Hermione?" someone asked me. Everyone that attended Hogwarts was helping out with all the cleaning._

"_Yeah?" I said turning her head to him; I had been looking at the beautiful sight of the midnight moon reflecting on the eyes of a special someone. _

_I was wearing some old comfy jeans. But those jeans meant something special for me; they were white so they were really dirty by now. My hair was up in a high, messy pony tail. The black shirt I was wearing, was a t-shirt that said 'you know you want me' across it._

"_Do you…umm…need help with that?" he asked me, looking at the hoe I was holding (A/N: lol it sounds funny huh? But for reals the actual hoe) _

"_Sure, thanks" I said smiling._

_I gave him the hoe, and went to get a bag to help him, too. I noticed him smiling. I smiled back so I would be polite, but couldn't help thinking about someone else._

"_How come I've never seen you before?" I asked still smiling_

"_Oh…umm…I don't know, but I have seen you before…"_

"_Oh! Aren't you that one guy that fell in the Black Lake in fourth grade?" I said, he stopped right on his track. He turned to me, and I laughed a little, but apologized._

_I wondered if that someone was looking at me. I quickly peeked, he was. I smiled at him, but apparently the guy I was talking to thought I was smiling at him._

"_So what's your name?" I said putting my hands on my forehead. _

"_Umm…Alex…Alex Farmer…" he said, he couldn't believe he was so nervous_

_I was surprised of his nervousness, which I could not figure out_

"_Nice to meet you, Alex" I said with a big polite smile_

_He was confused; he didn't know what to say_

"_So where are you planning to do after finishing Hogwarts?" he asked me thinking it was a nice question to start a conversation_

"_Umm…I have to go" I said walking over to someone else_

_He frowned confused, again. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"'Mione?" Alex asked me

"Yeah?"

"I…Love…You" he said and smiled, "I wanted to ask you something though" I nodded in order for him to continue

"Are we gonna keep living in this house after we get married?" he asked me.

We were living in a small house in Malibu. It wasn't that small it was big enough for a couple and two kids.

"I don't know, do you want to keep living here?" I asked him

"I do. But the other day I was talking to my parents, and they said that it would be better if we moved somewhere else prettier. I told them we didn't wanna move out of Malibu, but parents are parents, they're looking for a house back on London" he said. I smiled at him; I think that he wants to go back to London.

"Tell me the truth. Are you the one that wants to go back to London?" I asked him

"Maybe, kinda, yeah pretty much…yeah I think it is me" he said as if he were considering the question

"Hey, you know where ever you go I'll be there. So if you wanna go to London for our wedding, I'm ok with it" I said in small, soft voice.

"So, you wanna go too?"

"Yeah, because I. L. O. V. E. U." I said throwing the pillow at him. At that moment we started a pillow fight.

When this fight ended I 'won', I was in top of him waving my hands up in the air.

"Ok, ok," Alex said getting up, "I think it's time for us to start to get ready to go to bed, don't you think so?" he said trying to get me off of him

"Oh, you're just sad because you lost the pillow fight…again" I said with a smile

"That is so not true! You know we have to start packing up tomorrow so we could get to London on time" he said trying to get me inside the sheets

"Ok fine" I said, he could tell I was tired, he could hear it in my voice.

"I love you" he whispered, I turned to the other side, and said "I love you, too"

Phew!! 1st chapter done!! Well it was kind of like a 'get-you-to-know-the-story' chapter so tell me what you think. There will be more Harry Hermione in later chapters…actually I might, just might add some Harry/Hermione next chapter.

Oh and by the way…Fred and George and everyone was alive to make it a little funner.

I know I shouldn't but…what can I say? It's my story…oh and tell me what you think

3…2…1…review!

P.S.: tell me if I should continue my other story named Maybe Someday It'll happen…oh and I'm planning on answering reviews


	2. Welcome Back

I Thought I Loved You…

**I Thought I Loved You…**

**Welcome Back **

**Chapter 2**

Around 7 in the morning I woke up. I heard someone talking to someone else.

I stretched my arms in my bed and saw that Alex wasn't next to me sleeping. I put my slippers on and went to the living room. I was looking for him, but couldn't find him. I looked for him in the two spare rooms. I found him in the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I said going over to him, and putting my face in a pout.

"Oh sorry. I just thought of letting you sleep for a little more, while I pack up most of the heavy stuff." He said with a big smile

"Ohhhh, it's alright, I just wanted to know where you were," I said folding my arms and looking at him pack up, "did you know that when I met you I DID NOT like you…at all?" I said thinking back on stupid little stuff

"You didn't?" he said raising an eyebrow, he wasn't mad at me, though…I think.

"Well, not exactly," I said considering what I was going to say next, he nodded so I could continue

"I just kinda, sort of thought, you were just some other nerd guy…which you're not!" I said trying for him not get mad.

It was true; he was kind of nerdy though. But he got cuter. I could even say hotter.

"Oh really?" he asked me, while I nodded, "Well, I thought you were just a stuck up-little brat!" he yelled

My mouth went wide with his response

"But…now I know you're my stuck up little brat" he said smiling at me

"You are the meanest person I've seen!" I said playfully hitting him with the belt of my sleeping robe

"Ouch! That…did not hurt" he said just to bother me

"Oh really?" I said copying the pose he had done before,"well, I don't care!" I said sticking out my tongue at him

He grabbed me by the hips and planted a big sweet kiss on my rosy lips. Surprisingly my lips were always soft. He had always wondered why. And I had come to the conclusion that it was because I always put lip gloss on.

"Can't you stop kissing me for once?" I asked him, but before he could answer I said, "of course not! I'm irresistible!" I said throwing my arms up at the air.

"Oh yeah you are!" he said while watching me leave.

**ON THE PLANE**

Alex was sleeping, like always, next to me.

I couldn't help but feel nervous about something…or was it someone?

_**Flash Back**_

"_Hermione?" someone said. I turned around._

_I had been crying in the 3__rd__ floor abandoned girls' bathroom. I was crying because I couldn't believe what I had just done, or what I was just about to do. I had always wished what happened had never happened to anyone I knew or loved, but with my luck it always happened backwards._

"_Harry?" I said whipping the tears off my cheeks. I ran to him and hugged him. _

_He was shocked at first but hugged me not knowing why the hell I was crying. He patted my head as I cried onto his tunic. _

"_What happened?" he asked me expecting the worst_

"_You know that I had sent my parents' to Australia, in the beginning of the grade?" he nodded to my sobbed talking_

"_Well, I was looking for them, but I…" he nodded so I would continue, "Harry…they're…they're dead!" I cried harder_

"_Shhh...You know everything's gonna be ok, right?" I shook my head. Everything was _not _gonna be ok._

"_No it's not!" I said letting go of him, and going over to some place I could think._

_Harry was left by himself to think what had happened to me. He was worried about me, and he was starting to think that he wasn't going to see me again. Maybe he thought that I would be mad at him, because…well he didn't exactly know why, but he knew it._

_After a while of thinking he went over to look for me. He looked everywhere, in the Griffindor Common Room, in the Transformation classroom, Quidditch Camp, everywhere you could imagine but I wasn't there._

_But then he remembered about the Murderer's Map, he went to his room and looked for it, he found it inside his trunk. He opened it and looked for me, apparently I wasn't on campus. Obviously my little flag wasn't there. He was scared, and couldn't help but imagine the worse…again._

_Meanwhile, I was running off Hogwarts, I couldn't stand it anymore. For some reason, though, I felt as if I was making a great mistake._

_**End of Flash Back**_

And it took me a while to realize that mistake. For some reason flying back to London didn't feel right either, but I wanted to get there more then ever.

When we got down on the London airport, I felt so nervous I wanted to throw up; I breathed deeply, and got over my nerves.

"Can I help you in anyway, m'am, sir?" said an assistant; I shook my head with a smile "thank you" I answered back to him.

"Let's go get our luggage, yeah?" Alex asked me

"Yeah, but I'm going to the bathroom first, I'll meet you over there or outside," he looked at me with a worried look, "don't worry, I've been on this airport more than once" I said with a reassuring smile

"Okay, I'll try to call a taxi, if I can't I'll just wait for you" he said grabbing his suitcase

"Bye" I mumbled. I went to the restrooms, I looked in the mirror and had a picture flashback; I pictured myself as a teenager barely running away from Hogwarts. I had chosen the most muggle clothe that I found in my trunk. I smiled at myself, I was in that same sink when I heard a woman in the megaphones saying my plane was about to go.

I shook this thought to the back of my head, and washed my face. When I was about to start making it for the door, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Yes, I'll be there in a second, ok babe?" asked the voice, I kept listening, and anyways the voice came from one of the restrooms

"Yes, don't worry I got back to London safely," I was so sure I knew this girl, but couldn't really put my finger on that girl's name, "did you make dinner?" the voice asked again, "ok, so I could go home and not be smelling smoke coming from the kitchen?" a pause "ok, bye, I love you" I heard her hang up, and I ran to the sink again. I pretended to wash my hands and face…again.

When the girl came out of the restroom, I knew her, I remembered the girl's name, and apparently the girl recognized me too.

Hey guys!! Sorry if this chapter was shorter, I can't really tell 

Anyways sorry for not posting any new chapters my promotion is coming up, and my teachers (especially algebra) have been sending me more homework then usual…sad huh?

But don't you really wonder who the girl is? Is it Cho? Luna? Who could it be?

Well hope you guys like it!!

3…2…1…review!!


	3. Hey There, Stranger!

I Thought I Loved You

**I Thought I Loved You**

**Hey There, Stranger!**

**Chapter 3**

_**RECAP ON THE LAST CHAPTER!!**_

_When that girl came out of the restroom, I remembered her, her name, her past, her everything. Most importantly that girl apparently remembered me too._

**Chapter 3…**

"Hermione? Is that you?" said the redhead, as she smiled fully

"Ginny! Oh, Ginny!" I ran to Ginny and embraced her in a warm hug. It felt so good to feel back home

"I can't believe you're here, Hermione!" Ginny said hugging me back

"There's a lot of stuff I have to tell you. Let's go out and we'll take you wherever you're going" I said and grabbed my purse

"Wait…what do you mean by 'we'll take you wherever you're going'?" asked Ginny using air quotations

"Oh I'll tell you, now c'mon" I said talking with the accent I loved, and couldn't forget about.

Ginny was the only one who knew my history…except that I was engaged, I love Ginny. She is my best friend since second grade…when I met her. Ginny did date Harry for a while, but he broke up with her, she never found out why.

I trusted Ginny with my life; she even was the first person I went to look for help when I ran away from Hogwarts and especially Harry. I trusted her enough I even told her that I liked Harry when they were dating. Ginny didn't mind, in fact she said she appreciated when people told her the truth. That was why I love her so much. Ginny has a heart of gold; if I was her I would've slapped me right across the face. Either way, I appreciated her.

"So when you went to America, I'm guessing California, right?" I nodded, "so after that you started a life, with a guy that hunted you down all the way to California? You're kidding me right?"

"No, I'm not kidding you, Ginny! Of course it sounds way weirder then it actually is, but he is a really sweet guy! I said looking dreamy

"Well, you do have a point there. Harry would've never done anything like that" my smile went to a frown really quickly, but tried to forget the crazy thoughts, so she kept on with her story

"Well, that's enough of me. What about you?" I asked Ginny

"Well I got married to Charles around three months ago, it was so beautiful. I sent an invitation to Harry but he never showed up. Can I ask you something though?" Ginny asked me with questioning in her eyes

"Of course you can, Ginny!" I told Ginny as we walked past the elevators

"Do you still have feelings for Harry?" I acted as if I hadn't heard the question and continued walking

"Oh there he is!" I said looking at Ginny, "Ginny, this is my fiancé Alex" I said, and then I turned around to look at Alex, "Alex, this is my friend Ginny"

"Nice to meet you, Alex" Ginny said as Alex nodded and said, "My pleasure"

"Ginny do you want us to take you where you need to go?" I said

"Oh, can you?" she asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, just stay here with Alex while I call a taxi" I said walking over to the phone

When I was already in front of the phone I started to think about Ginny's question. Did I still have feelings for Harry? That was something I couldn't tell…well at least not yet. Not because I didn't want to…because I didn't know. It was a long time ago since I have seen him; I hoped she didn't like him. I knew myself; I would not only hurt herself, but also everybody else. I didn't want to ruin things between me and Alex.

I shook these crazy thoughts out of my head, and called the taxi.

"Hey! I already called a cab so it must be on its way" I said, reassuring myself I looked outside the windows

Ginny and Alex were in a deep conversation about cars. Yes, Ginny was always interested about muggle cars. She thought it was some other kind of magic called electricity or something like that.

"Guys?" I said…"Guys?" I said a little bit louder, so they could hear me, but they didn't

"_GUYS!?_" I screamed to the point that everyone turned around

"Oh sorry, Mione" said Alex when he noticed that I had been screaming at them

"The cab's here" I said shaking my head, grabbing my luggage, and walking into the pouring rain to the cab

When we were already inside the cab, the guy asked us,

"Where will I be drivin' ya guys today?" asked the guy sitting next to Alex in the front

"Do you guys wanna stay at my house while you get settled? We have extra rooms" she said offering us. Alex and I looked at each other and then I asked,

"Are you sure we won't be trouble?" I asked, Ginny answered with a shake of her head, "No you won't"

"Sure thing, then" Alex said, I nodded and smiled at Ginny

"Well, you may take us to Alpine Spring Ave. 5893" said Ginny getting comfortable, because it looked like a pretty long trip to me.

Well, I turned out to be right. It was getting dark when Alex fell asleep, and Ginny checked if he was, or if he was pretending. It turned out to be that he was fast asleep. Then Ginny turned to me and said,

"You never answered my question"

"What question?" I asked confused

"If you still have feelings for…" she checked if Alex was asleep again "…Harry?"

"Nope" I simply said, no one believed me

"I could even tell yer lying" said the driver, Ginny giggled and turned to me.

"You could tell me the truth…you could trust me, I would never ever tell anyone" Ginny said with a puppy dog look, which she knew I couldn't say no.

"Okay…but you promise you won't tell anyone though?" Ginny nodded to me question, "I swear"

"Okay…I do…but I don't" I said, Ginny looked at me confused and I continued, "it's because I haven't seen him in such a long time…but everytime I think of him, I think of me running to him and giving him the biggest hug you could imagine," I stopped for a moment and my smile went to a frown, "and he pushes me, because he thinks I betrayed him, or something like that. And I can't afford that happening to me" I said letting one tear drop, and as we all know one tear leads to more.

"Oh, Hermione, I don't think he would do something like that, not to you" she said trying to comfort a crying me, "in fact you know what? I've heard that the Boy Who Lived is living on the Weasley's residence, and we are gonna visit my family tomorrow (A/N: none of the Weasley's is dead to make it funner)."

I nodded and looked away, not really understanding what she had said. A moment later I heard Ginny say "We're here"

"Ms. Granger will you follow me please?" said Ginny with a comforting smile

"Yes, but will you let me wake up my fiancé?" I replied with a fancy tone, as Ginny signaled me to go ahead as she put the bags inside.

"Hey, Alex…babe, wake up" I said gently shaking him, he woke up and got off the cab.

"Guys?! Come in before the rain soaks you!" screamed, who I believed to be Ginny's husband, Charles.

We ran inside. As soon as we went in we started thanking Ginny and Charles for them sleeping over while we found a safe place.

"It's okay, don't worry. I assure you it's okay and you won't be any trouble while you're in this house" said Charles with a big smile

He was blonde, and buff. I wouldn't be surprised if anyone fell in love with this guy. He was handsome, nice, and you could already tell he was caring. He was perfect for someone like Ginny. From miles away you could tell he loved her.

"Do you wanna come with me to get dry clothes so you could change, Hermione?" asked Ginny

"Sure, let's go" I said with a smile, being happy of getting out of my soaking wet clothes

I took a warm bubble bath and chose some skinny purple jeans, and a shirt that said 'LOVE IS THE ANSWER' in big black letters. The shirt was white though. I put some black short boots. I had learned all these mixes and matches from some friends back at the U.S. who were studying to be designers at Miami.

After that I tried to blow dry my hair, and it came out good but it was kind of damp.

When I came out Ginny looked at me in awe.

"Last time I saw you, you didn't dress like this…" she said taking a closer look, "I mean not that it's bad or anything…but what did my fellow American friends do to you?"

The truth was Ginny had know these designers, Tommy, Christian, and Luke, and introduced them to me. These guys were awesome…they were gay. So they decided to take me with them a few months so I could be their little model. One day, when we were in our apartment, they asked me if I wanted to be a model…so I modeled in this little fashion show. It was pretty cool…that's how I met Alex. Isn't it ironic? And now everytime they have a fashion show they asked me to go.

"I know" I laughed "they helped me a lot"

We heard the door knocking and then saw the knob turning. Alex and Charles came in.

"Hey Charles, I was gonna take Mione to my 'rents house today"

"Oh ok"

"Yeah, you don't need to come of you don't want to, I mean today _is _the Super Bowl anyways, so bye" she said and waved good-bye as she grabbed my hand

"Alex? I hope you don't mind…Oh you don't ok…bye" she said to my fiancé, he had a baffled look on his face.

In the way out she grabbed two black long coats, and two black umbrellas, gave one of each one to me. She put the other one on. Ginny was pretty, her hair was longer and darker. She was wearing this grey shirt that had a U.K. flag, and some white skinny jeans…it was her thing. She had always been so skinny herself, that she and I always had shared clothes. We were like sisters.

"Mione?" she asked me when we were outside her house under the umbrellas "I missed so very much"

"I missed you too" I said smiling at her,

"So are you going to tell me where are we going?"

"Oh I didn't tell you?" I shook my head, "we are going to my parents' house"

"Oh ok" I said

"And we are visiting Harry too" she said really quick

"What?!" I screamed, since now we were on a full street on the outer part of London (A/N: use your imagination…they would've never got there that fast), "I'm not going to his house"

"We're not going to _his _house; not exactly…we're going to my 'rents house" I calmed down at the sound of this

"Good, I mean do you know how hard it would be to face him…again. He probably hates me by now"

**END OF HERMIONE'S P.O.V.**

**NO P.O.V.**

Hermione didn't know Ginny knew that Harry was at her parents' house. Ginny felt a pain of guilt building inside her. But she couldn't tell her that Harry was already living there. In the cab she had said it but Hermione didn't look like she was paying any attention, so Ginny wasn't going to say it again. She knew that when Harry saw her, he was going to feel guilty, and Ginny herself was too.

She would just have to say that I didn't know that Harry was living there. This would be another lie.

"Well, what do you say we take a trip to Diagon Alley?" asked Ginny trying to forget what she was going to do

"Yeah do you remember the blocks to get in?"

"Yes, I do" said Ginny smiling proud of herself.

After a while of walking in Diagon Alley and buying two necklaces they couldn't say no to, they were going to take The Floo Network to Ginny's 'rents house. The Floo Network was dusty and it gets you dizzy…really quick. When they got to The Floo Network central, this guy, whose face was covered of white pimples, told them that there were no more passes and that he was sorry. So they had to walk all the way over to a bus station and take the bus that got the nearest to the Weasley's Residence. Ginny told Hermione that her parents had moved to an actual _house _that Ginny helps them pay. They didn't accept the money first, but Ginny had silently put the money on their Gringotts Bank account. They got mad at her and didn't talk to her for a week. When her mom came to say sorry Ginny greeted her with the news that she had bought a decent house under her own name.

Later Ginny told her that they told her that they had a new guest that Ginny had never met _'Oh yeah, and that's Harry' _Ginny thought. She mentally kicked herself for lying to Hermione. She hated this state, and Ginny had a finally come to the conclusion that she dreaded. She knew Hermione was going to hate her for lying to her. And after this, Ginny would mentally kick herself when she saw Hermione.

But even mentally kicking herself she continued with the story.

She kept telling her about the guest and was surprised that Hermione didn't guess it was Harry. She told her that the guy didn't have any of his parents with him, that someone had killed them. And that he survived a terrible death, and that he had the tendency to blame himself for anything.

'_Dammit how could she not tell it's Harry? For God's sake, Hermione!' _

"Poor guy" she said

"I know, I think you might like him. He helps my mom with the monthly paying of the house. And helps with the cooking" she said getting more nervous by the time they got to the bus station

"He cooks?" Hermione asked

"Well, let's just say he's not the best cook ever" Ginny replied to her

Hermione shrugged as they got off the bus. They walked for a while, the rain had stopped, but it still smelled damp. Hermione loved this smell. They walked in silence, for a long time. Hermione was thinking about Ginny's brothers, the only thing she remembered was that they were always pulling pranks on people. Ginny was thinking how painful it was to get mentally and actually kicked for lying to Hermione.

They walked a bit more, but this time talking and laughing about how Alex had followed Hermione all the way to America…which was kind of creepy. After a while of walking, they got to a place were houses were divided by little brick walls, which matched the houses. The houses were all big, even the smallest one was pretty big itself. Then Hermione recognized the place. It was Inner London, where everything was expensive…_everything. _

Ginny led Hermione to one of the biggest houses there. The lights were all off. Ginny knocked a few times but no one answered.

"Can't you use magic to open it?" asked Hermione

"No…my parents put magic so only a key could open it" Ginny said as Hermione mouthed an 'oh'

"But luckily for us…I have the copy of the key" she said and her and Hermione giggled

Ginny put the key inside the hole, and turned it. The door opened. When they entered the house, Ginny put her coat and umbrella in the coat holder, and Hermione followed. The house was big. It probably had around 8 rooms. Ginny later told her it had 8. It had 4 bathrooms, and 2 restrooms. So the house was better then the barrow…way better. Ginny led her to the kitchen, which was extremely big.

"Do you want water…wine cooler…food?" asked Ginny

"Just water, Gin" Hermione replied

Ginny gave her water, and they talked for a while catching up with each other. About an hour later, someone came in the door flying… on a broom. These were the twins Fred and George.

"Hey Ginny" said George

"Hey Mione" said Fred

Ginny and Hermione waved at them. No one else came in so Ginny shut the door. After five minutes Fred and George came down the stairs, this time walking.

"Hello Hermione!" he said again this time hugging Hermione, "Long time, no see"

"Hey Gins" they said both of them and went over to hug her

"So what's up Hermione? How come you haven't visited for about…four years" Fred said counting with his fingers

"Oh just stuff happened not much" she said waving her hand in the air

"Oh c'mon Mione! Tell them you're gonna get married!" Ginny said

"Well this guy named Alex, you might know him, followed me all the way to America! And then we went out some time…four about two years or so…and then he asked me if I wanted to marry him, and so I said yes" she said

"So he did find you? We so did not know you were in America" said George

Hermione looked at Ginny who looked at Fred and George wide eyed.

"I think you shouldn't have said that George" said Fred eyeing Hermione

"Oh George I'm going to kill you!" Hermione giggled

"So you're not mad?" he asked,

"How could I? You made me meet my freaky fiancé!" she said this time laughing

"Good" Ginny said giving Hermione some tea, that she had prepared...out of magic

"Hey I don't know when our parents might come Gins, but they told us they were coming around 10:00…do you guys wanna go somewhere in DA (A/N: just so you know I decided to shorten it out Diagon Alley)?" asked Fred

"Yeah, we should go…but when's Ron coming?" said Ginny and giving the look at Fred and George

"Oh they should be coming, but I have no idea where they went" said George looking at the watch on the wall with the people's faces

In the watch there was Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, surprisingly there was Hermione, Charles, and there was another handle but Hermione couldn't make out the face. She tried to shrug it away but her mind kept going back to it. She tried to focus on the conversation.

At that moment, when she decided to concentrate, the front door opened. It took a while for Hermione to realize it was Ron. He looked older and buffer. He looked really cute indeed. He was taller than her and Ginny, of course. He looked at his brothers and sister and at Hermione. He looked outside and back inside.

"Hermione!" he said walking up to her and hugging her. She hugged him back, even though lacking of air she enjoyed the hug, it was warm

"Ron! Long time no see" she said while patting him helplessly in the back

"Hey Harry, C'mon in! Look who's here" said Fred, with his earless grin.

When she heard this name Hermione froze. Ron probably felt her freeze, because he looked at her, she could have bet anything that she went pale. The next event happened quicker then you could say _'Petrificus Totalus'_. Hermione slid off her chair and crawled under the table, hidding between her friends' legs, and more then once receiving a small but painful kick from Ginny.

"Who's here?" he came in with his eager grin, and looking around but spotted Ginny instead of the brown-eyed girl under the table.

He went over to hug her, but his green piercing eyes looked slightly disapointed. He was obviously expecting someone else.

"Hey Ginny! I missed you in the past...two days" he said the last part quietly thinking about it

"Well I have something really important to tell you," she started, but when she was going to say it, "OUCH!!" she screamed and looked under the table murmuring something inaudible.

"Is something under the table?" he asked Ginny, but before he looked she ran in front of him

"No, now why would you think something...so...so..." she said looking for the right words

"Possible?" interrupted George

"Yeah...but...you...would you like some...tea?" she asked grinning ear to ear

"No...actually, I would like to see what's under the table" he said suspiciously looking at Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George

"There is nothing there...except tea" she said going under the table and getting the tea Hermione had in her hand

"What is wrong with you Ginny?" he asked now forcefully trying to get under the table, to see what was there

There was a little forcing between Ginny and Harry around. But Harry finally got to look under the table

DUN DUN DUUUUUN!! Haha! so what did you guys think?? Please tell me...plus I neede to say sorry to all of you because I have not been posting lately, but now I have enough time for my needs (which includes writting fan-fiction). And I'm plannig a new story called "Devilish" and just so you know...yes it is indeed a Harry/Hermione paring...so...

3...2...1...review!!

Hermione12XOX!!


	4. Never Gone

**Hello everyone! I'm really sorry! I swear...it's just that I had nothing on my head, but now they're floating in and out) I hope you forgive me...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do ont own HARRY POTTER!! NOOOO!!**

**I thought I loved you**

**Never Gone**

**Chapter 4**

_RECAP ON LAST CHAPTER_

_"Is something under the table?" he asked Ginny, but before he looked she ran in front of him_

_"No, now why would you think something...so...so..." she said looking for the right words_

_"Possible?" interrupted George_

_"Yeah...but...you...would you like some...tea?" she asked grinning ear to ear_

_"No...actually, I would like to see what's under the table" he said suspiciously looking at Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George_

_"There is nothing there...except tea" she said going under the table and getting the tea Hermione had in her hand_

_"What is wrong with you Ginny?" he asked now forcefully trying to get under the table, to see what was there_

_There was a little forcing between Ginny and Harry around. But Harry finally got to look under the table._

Harry's heart sprinted up to his throat when he saw who was standing under the table. He felt tears forming up in his eyes when he saw her...Hermione was in London. Hermione was in the Weasley's house.

"Hermione..." he whispered as a tear slowly started falling, and she got up.

"Hermione..." he repeated

She looked at Ginny for help but Harry overwhelmed her with a huge bear hug. He hugged her and she hugged him back. She closed her eyes against his chest. He had grown way more mature, he had a six pack if you could even call it that...it felt more like an eight pack...if it was possible. He hugged her and cried like if it was the last time he would see her. When she got tired she finally pulled away from him.

When she did so, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. She smiled helplessly to this.

"Harry..." Ginny walked up next to Hermione, "Hermione arrived a couple hours ago" she said hugging Hermione

"Just a couple?" he asked with a teary smile

"Yeah...just a couple" Hermione repeated softly

"Hermione do you know how much I missed you?" he asked her smiling

This question made Hermione's heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. She suddenly remebered the day before she left...

**_Flashback..._**

_Hermione entered the portrait hole leading to the Gryffindor Common Room. When she entered she saw Harry and Ron waiting for her sitting on the couch._

_"Well?" asked Ron_

_"No, she will not give you two detention thanks to me, of course" she said walking over to them and sitting in the middle of them_

_"Thank you 'Mioene" said Harry putting an arm around her_

_"At least someone thanks me" she said sarcastically _

_"Oh bug off. I'm going to bed now mate" said Ron standing up and walking to the spiral stairs._

_When he left Hermione turned around to Harry and smiled. He looked around to see if anyone else was in the Common Room. Knowing there was no one, Hermione kissed him lightly on the cheek, and turned around to hide her smile. He turned her around by the side of her cheek gently. When their eyes met, Hermione smiled even wider. Harry leaned in and kissed her. He smiled into her lips. He loved the taste of her lips. _

_She made the kiss more passionate. She sat on his lap and ran a hand through his hair roughly. She started taking his shirt off..._

**_End of Flashback_**

She shook the stupid memories of the stupid things she had done before. She kept smiling at Harry as he talked to Ron and the twins.

"Hermione? Can you come with me please?" asked Ginny

"Yeah..." Hermione got up and followed her upstairs

Ginny stopped in front of one of the rooms and looked at Hermione. Hermione slid down from the wall she had been resting on, and Ginny did the same.

"Hermione...tell me...why did you leave Hogwarts? Did something happen between you and Harry?" asked Ginny looking at her friend

"Marrbee...porrzibley...kundarr..." she mumbled looking at her shoes

"What was that?" Ginny asked putting her hand behind her ear towards Hermione

"Yes..." she said again looking at her

"When did it happen and what _exactly _happened?" Ginny asked shifting akwardly

"Well...we did..._it"_ Hermione said getting up, "And it happened the night before I left Hogwarts"

"Oh God, 'Mione" said Ginny hugging her friend, "Do you think he is still hanging in the moment?"

"Maybe...but he was my friend, so he was probably worried also" Hermione said making her way to the stairs but Ginny stopped her

"I think oushould talk to him," she said linking arms with her, "I mean all he does is eat breakfast, go to work, go to some muggle gym, go home, eat"

"Well, that's a sad life" Hermione said jokingly as they went down stairs again

When they reached the kitchen, Hermione was feeling a little better. That is, of course, until she saw the long faces that wereinvading thkitchen. She unlinked arms with Ginny and took the seat next to Ron.

"What happened?" Ginny asked looking at her brothers and Harry, whose face was red and had tear marks all over it, "what happened Harry? Are you okay?"

"Is it true, Hermione?" he asked madly turning to Hermione. When he saw her confused look he got up

"Is it true? What are you talking about, Harry?" she asked chuckling nervously knowing fully what he was talking about

"You know what I'm talking about dammit! Are you really engaged?" he asked

Hermione turned to Ron, Fred and George. They looked back at her with a look that said 'sorry he made me'. She looked back at Harry standing up and gathering the courgeto tell him the truth.

"Yes, Harry...I-I'm engaged." she said and Harry stormed over to her

"Are you happy?" he asked grabbing her arms and shaking her

"Harry, don't be aggressivewith her mate" said Ron getting up and walking to him

"Answer me dammit!" he screamed

"Harry, you're hurting me!" screamed Hermione as he let go of her

"Ginny let's g-" she started getting Ginny by the arm

"You're not going anywhere! Not before you answer me!" he said storming over to her again

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Hermione pointed her wand at him

Harry fell to the floor petrified, and Hermione walked past him, and Ginny followed. Hermione and Ginny said bye to Ron and the twins and left with a loud 'POP'. Ginny and Hermione appeared out of thin air in Ginny's house and went directly to the living room.

"I can't believe he did that! That stupid git! I told him if he ever saw you again, to not act that way!" Ginny said hanging her coat in the welcome room.

"I didn't know he would act that way. If I had known, I would have _never _gone!" Hermione said sitting in the couch

"Believe me I would've never had taken you there" said Ginny walking over to the coffee table and picking a white piece of paper

"What is it?" said Hermione raising her head in an attempt to look at the note

"Oh, nothing...just your fiance and my husband went to Diagon Alley to take a _few _drinks" Ginny said putting the note down

"Right...a few" chuckled Hermione

"'Mione, I'm so sorry for taking you there. I didn't know Harry was going to take it in such a bad way that you were engaged..." said Ginny with a pleading look

"Awww, Ginny! It's OK! Don't be silly, I wouldn't have expected you to know that. I guess I'll just have to talk to him some other day" she said looking at the floor

Ginny, and Hermione immediately got their wands when they heard a 'pop'. They turned around to find Ron holding Harry by the arm, and Harry struggling to get out of his grip. Ginny sighed and stood up from the couch.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked walking over to them and crossing her arms in the process

"_I'm _here, because I wanted to talk to you" he said letting go of Harry's arm. Ginny turned her head to Harry waiting for an answer

"And _you_?" she hissed to him

"Well...I...I wanted to...talk to Hermione" he said looking at Hermione who was still sitting in the couch

"You git! She doesn't wanna talk to you!" Ginny said walking over to Harry and slapping him in the arm, of course he felt nothing

"No Gin, just let him talk" Hermione said as she stood up from the couch

Ginny looked at them both, rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"If you insist Hermione," she said walking to the kitchen, "come over here, Ron" she softly said poking her head out the kitchen door

"Fine, I'll be right back 'Mione" said Ron going to the kitchen as well

There was a long pause, in which Hermione looked at Harry without blinking and Harry did the same. Hermione was getting tired of this, so she stepped near him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Hermione...I'm sorry...I was such an idiot for treating you like that. I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Harry it's not that you hurt me physically. You hurt me inside! You know perfectly well that magic heals all kinds of wounds except one! Magic doesn't heal the wounds inside, magic doesn't make you a better person, magic doesn't change the fact _that I killed my own parents!_" She screamed as Ginny and Ron silently came out of the kitchen

"Why re you bringing your parents into this?" he asked softly, "You know that you did not kill them Hermione"

"How would you know?! How would you know if someone hadn't forced me into it?! How would you know if I wasn't under the _Imperius Course_?!"

"But you didn't kill them!"

"Yes I did! I sent them to Australia without knowing the consequences! Without knowing they were going to kill them anyways!" She cried to him

"But you did it so you could save their lives! Don't blame yourself you didn't know that they were going to go after them" he said walking towards her

"Don't you come talking to me to not blame myself! You perfectly know that you blame yourself every single second of everything that happened to everyone!" she said turning around

Harry walked closer to her and hugged her. Hermione turned around in his arms to hug him back. She could feel his heart beating and it became her favorite song all of the sudden.

_'No it's not! Be quiet!!' _Hermione thought

'_It feels so good to be in his arms! Wait...what am I saying? Oh God, I need to get my facts straight...but not now...' _

Hermione broke apart from the hug and looked at him. His green eyes were piercing her golden flamed, brown ones. She tried to figure out every emotion in them, but the only three that she could see through were, guilt, pleading, and excitement. Hermione giggled while she thought that having all those feelings at once was impossible.

"What?" Harry asked with a confused smile

"Nothing...it's just your eyes..." she said looking at him, she giggled a little more, "Yes, Potter...I do forgive you"

Harry smile widened, if it was even possible, an hugged her, and spun her around.

"This is what I should have done when I first saw you" he said hugging her tighter and tighter by the second

"Maybe you should let me breath also" Hermione laughed

Harry let go of her and dugged one hand in his pockets and the other one, ran it through his hair.

"No way...now that's what I call an akward moment"

Harry and Hermione turned around to see Ginny and Ron sitting in the couch, and in the middle of them a big bowl of pop corn. Hermione frowned and Harry chuckled.

"Now that the akward moment is gone, come have a seat and let's have a chat" said Ron patting the spot next to him.

Hermione took a seat in the arm chair in next to Ginny and Harry took the arm chair next to Ron.

"So Ronald, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Hermione as Ginny started to laugh histerically

"No" he simply said eyeing Ginny, "My last girlfriend was ruined by Ginny's acts"

"What do you mean 'ruined'?" Hermione asked while Harry and Ginny laughed

"Well do you have time 'Mione?" asked Ron and Hermione nodded

"The girl was called Annabelle," Ginny started getting a hold of herself, "she was from The States. So she was blonde with these beautiful grey eyes, I have to give her that, and she hated my guts! She dispised me so much she asked Ron to move in with her family. Of course this was when I wasn't married and we lived in the burrow...ahh sweet burrow...anyways Ron said he would only if she would stay for two weeks in the burrow." she stopped to get air and laugh for a bit with Harry

"Well she said yes, and I made her staying there living hell. I traded her shampoo, which was from the finest shampoo camps in South America, could she get any stupider?, anyways I traded it with...with" she stopped right before she had a histeric attack of all the laughing

"Ron I think Ginny had too much pop corn" said Harry

"Yeah, mate could you take her to her room? So she could go to sleep I mean. I think she got high on pop corn" Ron said as everyone laughed at the joke

Harry got up and went over to Ginny. When she finally got up, after various attemps, Harry left the room with his sister-like friend. Hermione laughed at the two and noticed that Ron was laughing at them.

"So, how's life been treating you?" she asked smiling at him

"Good, but I'm not the one you should be worrying about 'Mione. Harry's life...it...it's not even a bloody life anymore" he said looking like if you just told a little girl that the tooth fairy was not real

"I know...I know"

"You have got to do something 'Mione, all he does is eat, work-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know eat, work, go to muggle gym, eat again..." she cut him off by waving her hand in front of herself

"You really are the smartes witch in our age 'Mione" he said like he didn't belive it

"No Ron...Ginny told me" she said smiling at her friend's dumbness

"Well, the point is you have to help him...somehow"

"How can I help him? I mean, there is basically nothing that I could do" she said frowning

"Y'know, you could-"

"Do not even go there Ronald Bilius Weasley! I have a fiance, get that straight" she said pointing her index finger to him

"Fine, but there is no other way you could help him"

"Help who?" Harry asked casually as he walked in the room

"Uhh...help-"

"Hello everyone"

"Alex!" Hermione said jumping from her seat and walking over to her fiance and gave him a sweet hug

She couldn't help but to look at Harry, who just stood in the spot he had been before frozen. She burried her face deep down Alex's chest, before she pulled away and hugged Charles.

"Where's Ginny, Ron?" asked Charles hanging his coat and Alex's on the hanger

"Oh she's on her room, we do think she got a little bit high" Ron said matter of factly

"Got high? What could Ginny possibly get high on?" Charles asked walking over to him

"Uhhh...pop corn? I did tell you not to give her a lot of pop corn"

"Well she was under your care" Charles said walking upstairs

"So Ronald," Hermione started and looked at Ron, "this is Alex my fiance, Alex, Ron my friend"

"Nice to meet you" said Alex extending his arm for a handshake which Ron gladly took

"And Alex, this is Harry one of my best friends. Harry, Alex my fiance" she said stepping over to Harry

"Nice to meet you, mate" said Harry bitterly shaking his hand

"'Mione, guess where Charles and I went today?" Alex said looking back at Hermione

"To...err...have a few drinks?" she said

"Well...yeah, but besides that?" he asked her. She shook her head no

**Well, did you guys like the chapter? And I am SOOOO very sorry I didn't update in like forever, but my head was all out of ideas **

**Oh and before I forget, if any of you noticed I write the word 'Well' too much, I'm sorry! Old habit! So just please tell me what you all hated or liked. I decided to leave it there, I thought it was a good ending**

**Thank you all! Whoa...I feel as if I am giving a speech...anyways**

**3...2...1...review**

**Hermione12XOX**


End file.
